


Liberation

by shipambrosia_bree



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blacksun, F/M, Kissing, Love Confessions, Mild Angst, My First AO3 Post, a dash of one sided ilia/blake, blake/sun/ilia brotp, eclipse shipping, mentions of adam taurus, past blake/adam, romantic blacksun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipambrosia_bree/pseuds/shipambrosia_bree
Summary: Kali confronts her daughter about her feelings for Sun. Blake confides them... as well as her fears over the consequences of accepting them.





	Liberation

**Author's Note:**

> I have just recently gotten into RWBY and i love shipping so much... so this is what came of it? I love all the ships in RWBY, and anything becoming canon is fine by me. I adore Sun though, and he personally is my top contender for Blake. This is my first post on the site so I'm pretty excited, please let me know what you think of this (please don't just bash the ship, though...)
> 
> This is set some time before Blake and her Menagerie crew arrive at Haven. The last episode that was released to non RT subs was the Vault of the Maiden.

“You wanna go, lizard girl?!”

Blake looked up at the sudden exclamation, to find her two companions glaring at one another. Sun had his staff clutched in his golden tail, ready for a fight before he’d even set down the equipment he had been carrying. Ilia, on the other hand, tossed the boxes she was holding to the ground and clutched her rapier, pointing it toward him.

“Bring it on, monkey boy!”

“Guys!” Blake exclaimed, running over to them. “Can you not do this right now? We’re kind of getting ready for something important!”

“Blake, this blubbering idiot friend of yours actually thinks he’s stronger than me! Can you believe that?” Ilia scoffed. “Like he deserves to be second-in-command to you! I’ve got to show him he’s wrong!”

“Heh, like hell I’m wrong!” he grinned, having set down the equipment and flipping his staff into his hands. “Blake herself could vouch for me. Not only have we fought the White Fang and Grimm together multiple times, but she saw me make it all the way to the end of the Vytal Festival, too. I would’ve fought somebody in the one-on-one round for my team if that bitch Cinder hadn’t been plotting… plus, I fought and beat you the night the White Fang came after Blake’s parents, remember?”

“That’s because I had just fought Blake and was kind of going through a lot of emotional turmoil, you big jerk!” she yelled back in response. “Besides, I beat you when we fought on the rooftop! I still feel terrible about stabbing you, but I won there!”

“Obviously! Anyone could beat me after I’ve used my Semblance to make four clones of myself! Which I had done just before you stabbed me!” Sun shot back.

Blake sighed, flattening her cat ears in distaste. “What is this really about, guys?”

“Sun mentioned how we really don’t know each other’s fighting styles since we haven’t fought beside each other; we’ve only fought each other when I was part of the White Fang. But we both know you really well, you know? And if we’re going to fight the White Fang together, we should know each other’s fighting style a little better. So then I said we should spare - and that’s when he said he’d definitely beat me!”

“C’mon Blake… can’t Ilia and I take five?” Sun gave her a baby-doll eyed expression in pleading.

She blushed a little, but covered it with a roll of her eyes and looked away so he couldn’t see the pink in her cheeks. “Fine… just don’t hurt each other too bad, okay? I need both of you in functioning form.”

“Let’s go outside then!” he exclaimed as he fist pumped, seeming more excited than he had been when they first arrived on Menagerie.

Blake couldn’t help but giggle a bit as the two of them ran off to spar. It was like a dream come true, to have one of the best parts of her new life and one of the only good things from her past come together so well for her benefit. It reminded her so much of what Sun had said to her before; her friends _wanted_ to help her, and she should let them do so instead of pushing them away. They put their lives in danger for her benefit, but because they cared about her and they had made that choice. She made that choice for them, too.

“Those two just really want to impress you, hm?”

She blinked and looked over to the source of the voice, her mother walking toward her wearing an amused grin. “They have a lot in common… that’s probably why you’re friends with both of them, I suppose.”

Blake embraced her mother as she got close, placing her head against her. “Yes, I’m so lucky… I’m so lucky that Ilia cares about me after all these years. And I’m lucky to have met Sun.”

“Speaking of which… how did you meet him? He’s not from Menagerie, he’s never been in the White Fang, he didn’t go to Beacon, and he isn’t even from Vale! In fact, I believe he mentioned to me that he was from Vacuo, but went to Haven in Mistral…”

She laughed gently as she pulled out of the hug, having forgotten about her mother’s quick fondness for her golden, monkey Faunus companion. “It’s a long story; but basically it’s because of the Vytal Festival. How all the schools came to Beacon to compete? Sun is the leader of Team SSSN. He made it all the way to the end of the tournament, just like we did. He might’ve had to fight Yang if the Festival hadn’t been ruined. Sun’s an amazing fighter… don’t tell Ilia, but I think he’s stronger,” Blake smirked a bit, her golden eyes gleaming. “Even stronger than I am, if you ask me, but he’d probably fight me on that…”

“So, you spend a lot of time thinking about him?” Kali asked her daughter with a sly grin, interrupting Blake’s thoughts.

Once again, Blake was all blush. She couldn’t believe that her mother had said something like that to her! That she was implying what she clearly was toward her daughter’s relationship with a boy! “Mom…” she groaned.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! It’s just that he’s so nice, and he clearly holds deep affection and admiration for you, Blake! Of course I can’t blame him, I’m your mother and I know how amazing you are… And even though Ghira acted so mean to Sun, he was impressed by him too, you know. The way that he follows you without hesitation, how he’s so earnest, sweet, and puts you above everything else - he told me he left his team back at Haven to travel home to Menagerie with you - well, it’s just all a mother can ask for out of a young man who loves her daughter!”

She put a hand to her cheek and looked down to the ground, remembering how Sun had immediately found her in the stadium crowd after he and his team beat Team NDGO in the qualifying round of the Festival and winked at her. Everything her mother said was true. And she knew a silent, unspoken final reason that Ghira and Kali Belladonna were so fond of Sun.

“Sun is the exact opposite of what I had before,” she mumbled, mostly to herself. “He loves life, and other people, and brings positivity with his whole being wherever he goes.”

Her mother nodded very slowly, kindly. “He is.”

Blake reached up and wiped an arm over her face to get rid of the tears that had started to form at the corner of her eyes. “You want to know if I can love him back.”

“…Can you?”

It wasn’t a difficult question to answer, not in any way. Blake was sure her mother already knew the answer, too. After all, she’d watched her daughter fall in love once before. But it was what would come with the answer that hurt Blake the most.

“I do. I’ve only recently realized it, but I do love Sun. And if he asked me, I’d tell him. But I don’t think I can admit it to him without him prompting a response from me.”

Kali regarded her daughter with sympathy, a mirrored pain in her eyes as the two of them regarded the silent situation beneath what they were discussing. She knew it was hard for Blake to say such things aloud, she knew her daughter was paranoid of her relationships with others because of _him_ , because of the man Blake had once thought was the one, who had once been her whole world. Kali herself had once believed that too. “Sun knows, doesn’t he? About everything from your past in the White Fang?”

She nodded. “He does… he knows about the promise too. But I don’t think he realizes just to the extent it reaches,” she glanced toward the door of their home, where she could hear Sun and Ilia still in the middle of sparring outside. Blake looked back up at her mother as more tears formed; she let these fall down her face, letting them expose her pain and fear. “I’m so scared of what Adam will do, mom. The way he’ll react if he finds out that I’ve found someone I love even more than I ever loved him. I want to love Sun unconditionally, I want to let him into my life as much as he wants to be there… but I can’t do that to him. I _can’t_ just let him be subject to Adam’s wrath. Adam will do more than kill him… he will do so, _so_ much worse.”

Despite the length of time that had passed since the fall of Beacon, since she had seen her former partner for the first time since leaving the White Fang, Blake relived the events every night in her dreams. Her defeat at his hands. Yang’s fall after Adam attacked her. How he had been willing to behead her despite claiming that no one could ever love her more than he did. She heard his voice whisper the promise he had made to her whenever she thought about him: ‘ _And as I set out upon this world and deliver the justice mankind so greatly deserves, I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love.’_

“Oh sweetheart…” Her mother gasped and pulled Blake into a hug again, stroking her daughter’s hair soothingly. “I know. Adam should be ashamed of himself for what he’s done to you. He is a horrible man, and a horrible representation of the Faunus… don’t you ever feel guilty for leaving him. Or for denying his love. If he truly loved you, he would have listened to you.”

“I don’t miss him. I almost feel guilty over how quickly I got over my feelings for him,” her voice cracked as she spoke. “I just don’t want to put the people I love in any more danger. He tried to kill Yang - and severed her arm completely because of it. Yang lost her arm because I loved her! And Ilia told me herself that Adam _specifically_ ordered you and dad’s assassination! Sun is already probably a target of Adam’s because we’ve fought the White Fang so often together…”

She could only imagine what would happen if Adam knew she loved Sun. She could’t even comprehend how he would torture him, to bring both Sun and Blake the most pain he physically could. Blake wasn’t sure she could live with herself if that happened.

“You deserve just as much happiness as everyone else does,” her mother pulled away but held Blake out, so she could look her in the eyes. “I would say you deserve even more because of what Adam has done to you. Don’t let him hold that over you or hold you back.”

She wiped her eyes again, pulling back a little more. “I want to, mom. I really, really do, but-“

“HEY BLAKE!” Sun yelled, cutting her off as he and Ilia entered the house again. “We’re done! Oh, and hello Mrs. B!”

“He won,” the chameleon Faunus girl admitted in indignation. “Sun is pretty strong, so I guess he’s good enough to fight for you.”

“Thanks, Ilia!” he grinned earnestly, flexing his arms in an obvious attempt to show off. “What can I say? There’s a reason Team SSSN is the best team out of Haven!”

Blake smiled mischievously in an attempt to hide her previously tear-stained face. “I would say because of Neptune, but he’s not exceptionally impressive either.”

Sun dropped his arms and turned his attention completely to her. “Hey! I just-“ he cut off and his grin fell as he noticed her teary eyes and moist cheeks. “Blake?”

“Were you crying?” Ilia seemed to notice it at the same time Sun did. “What’s wrong? It wasn’t because of us, was it? That was just a joke, Blake. Sun and I get along just fine.”

Blake took a deep breath, disappointed that she hadn’t been able to hide her emotions from either of them. Well, she supposed it couldn’t be helped, they both knew her so well; the best among anyone, she’d wager.

“Talk to him,” her mother whispered under her breath, for what she assumed only her ears to hear. “Tell him _everything_ , Blake. At the very least, he deserves that.”

She swallowed hard. Her mother was right, she was so right but the thought of telling him how she felt knotted up her stomach. It wasn’t even just Adam that made her nervous now, but of how Sun would react to her confession.

Kali giggled again as she turned and left the room. This left Blake with just Sun and Ilia, who were both very concerned as they walked over to her side. Sun was the first to touch her, placing his hand supportively on her back.

“Seriously, you gonna tell us what’s going on?” he whined.

She watched out of the corner of her eye as Ilia’s expression turned to one of understanding. Of course it did - she had a front row seat to watch Blake fall in love with Adam, she could probably tell right away that there were romantic feelings between her and Sun. Blake liked to think that she wasn’t quite so obvious, but she wasn’t really sure anymore at this point.

“I’m just… going to give you two a little privacy…” she mumbled and backed out of the room.

Sun looked around the room, focusing on anywhere but Blake’s face as he started to blush. “That was weird… I don’t… oh god, your father is going to _kill_ me if he spots us in this room by ourselves-“

Against better judgement, against her mother’s orders to _talk to him_ , Blake opted for a more direct yet still confusing approach in relaying her feelings for Sun to him. Before he could pull away from her, Blake reached up both her hands and caught his face between them. With this arrangement, Blake trapped him in a kiss.

It gave her more of a warm feeling inside her chest than Blake remembered, but then again that could just be because she was kissing the literal personification of the sun as a young man. Sun curled himself tightly around her once he’d gotten over his initial shock at being kissed. His tail wrapped around her waist and she almost broke their contact to laugh - emphasis on almost though. Blake felt the tough material of his martial arts sparring gloves that he wore almost every day pressing against the exposed skin of her torso as he held her. She closed her eyes into the embrace and for a moment she just… let everything else on her mind go. She let the gentle sensation of kissing him wash over her. She forgot about _the other one_ , and expressed herself and her feelings exactly how she wanted to, and she just felt… free.

And then reality came back to her, suddenly she was staring Sun in the eyes and he was staring back. Truthfully she didn’t know which of them had pulled away first, only that she missed it immediately. His mouth was still slightly open in shock, as if he didn’t believe that had just happened.

It was Blake who smiled first, accompanied by another blush. She couldn’t help it, having his gaze so fixated on her like she was his whole world overwhelmed her. And then she was dazzled by his brilliant smile, charmed by the playful laughter that came from the same lips she had kissed.

“Blake, I… wow, that was… amazing!” Sun gasped, stumbling over his words a bit. “I’ve been in love with you since the day we met, and I just keep falling deeper into the hole I dug for myself. I-I never thought you would feel the same way!”

“Yes, I… I know. And I do. It’s just been very difficult to get to that point where I accepted how I felt. Sun,” her voice suddenly became very serious as she spoke his name. “I love you. But… I’m scared. You have to understand that for a relationship between us to work. I’ve only ever seen people I care about suffer.”

“Well,” he blinked a little at her stern tone, but then his warm, bright expression returned. He placed his hand on her back again, becoming her emotional pillar as he did so often. When he spoke, his voice was gentle and sweet. “It’s okay to be scared, Blake. I get it. We don’t have to change much between us. Just being with you is how I fell in love with you.”

“I need you to promise me something,” her voice cracked again as she tried to push down the tears that were threatening to appear once more. “When we arrive at Haven, I know Adam is going to be there. I need you to promise me that if you see him, you’ll stay as far away from him as you can. If he attacks you, you run. Even if you see him attack me - even if you see him with his katana about to stab me in the gut, I _need_ you to stay away from him. He promised to destroy everyone and everything I love. I know what he did to Yang he’ll be willing to do to anyone I care about… but I don’t know what he’ll do to you.”

Sun stepped away from her, shaking his head. He knew his answer was going to upset her, but he couldn’t lie to Blake like that. And deep down, she had known. She had just wanted to try.

“I’m sorry Blake. I can’t promise you that. I’m not going to make a promise that I know I would break in an instant. If I saw Adam anywhere near you, I’d do whatever I could to keep his hands away from you. But I will say this; I’m not going to let Adam keep his promise to you, either. At least not without a damn fight.”

“I’m not letting it happen either.”

The two turned their attention back to Ilia, who had re-entered the room. Her blue eyes were burning with emotion. “I won’t let Adam touch either of you. Or anyone else you care about, Blake. He’s a monster who needs to rot in hell. If he comes after anyone, then he’ll have to fight them _and_ me,” she smirked, looking over to Sun. “There’s no way he could take both of us in a fight.”

He grinned back at her. “Sounds like a plan to me.”

“Also, it’s about time you two kissed!” she exclaimed suddenly, catching them both off guard. “I could feel the sexual tension between you while you _chased_ me that night. For god’s sake, how long have you known each other?!”

Blake turned a brighter shade of red, and looked down to her feet. “Ilia… I… I’m sor-“

“Don’t be,” Ilia cut her off with a melancholic smile. “At least this time, you’re picking someone who’s worth it. And _you_ ,” she put her hands on her hips as she turned to Sun again. “Blake could’ve chosen _anyone_ in the world, but she picked you! So if you die out there, or you break her heart, or some combination of those, I swear I’ll make you regret it.”

“Not really sure how you’d make me regret getting killed, but point taken,” he nodded indignantly. “So, are we ready to head to Haven now? Sounds like you’ve got a lot to tell your team when you see ‘em.”

Blake smiled, for a moment just toward Ilia, and then focusing her attention on the boy who meant so much to her. Whose very presence and support made her feel liberated of the chains that had held her down for so long. “Yeah, I guess I do.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was also posted on my tumblr, @ship-ambrosia. Feel free to follow me and talk to me about shipping. I'm in a ton of other fandoms and I'm always looking for more to join.


End file.
